


Like a Fairytale

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [9]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Canon Backstory, Drabble, F/M, Foreshadowing, Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: An amnesiac washed up on the shore, a marriage to a handsome Prince... Maia knew her life was like a fairytale. She also knew how dark they could turn out.
Relationships: Rhys/Maia (Phantasy Star III)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 28 'dancing with the Prince'.

For as long as she could remember, her life had been a fairy tale.

She'd washed up on the beach one day with no memory of her former life. A handsome neighbouring Prince had taken her in, then swiftly fell in love with her ethereal beauty, her pale skin and shimmering sky-blue locks. He'd bought her beautiful ballgowns of white silk, gems to match her hair inset into pure Laconia. Now he had asked her hand in marriage. 

Her mind was not at ease, however: fairy tales had their dragons, Princesses were often sacrifices and she'd been having dark dreams.


End file.
